User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXII
Name:Timothy "Tim" Keen Aliases:Tim,Timmy,Tingeling,The Truth Teller, Age:? Alignment:Chaotic,Lawful Neutral,Evil,Good, Occupitation:Child Prodigy,Liar, Motto:The Truth Is What I Say It Is. Quotes:"The Truth Is.... I Killed You 5 Min Ago." "The Truth Is, I Am A Prince." "The Truth Is This *Transforms* Is My True Form." Likes:Dogs,Girls, Dislikes:That he is not special, Gender:Male?,Female?,Transhuman?,Badass?, Preferences:Male?,Female?. Hobbies:Telling the "Truth", Talents:Seeing through a lie,Charming, Powers:Prodigy,Parallel Processing,My Truth, The True "Truth", Backstory:Tim was always bright child, and he always loved superheroes on tv and in comic books but in truth Tim couldn´t care less for the heroes, what he liked was the villains, the ones in cool suits, intellect,power and the power to do anything without a care in the world. Tim always tried to fit in but he was still craving too stand out, he was a little bit of a attention whore until the age of 16, thats when he found something that was truly bliss a website that was all about superpowers, he met some people who had strange,cool and funny names at least online. CoolCat,RavageBeast,Swiftsand and Gray.Walker all cool people, They became friends for a year or 2 but then, Tim started feeling a tingling everytime he heard a lie, it took him awhile to figure out why he felt the sensation at times, but he did after a week of experimenting. After about a year or 2 later Tim noticed that he could manipulate reality by telling the "Truth" or simply imagining the truth, thats when the true lies started he was a prince for a year then he was a magician, the worlds most wanted man, the worlds first immortal and such, after aquiring the power for 6 years he decided that eternirt with power is one thing but eternity with pals and powers is a completely different thing. So Tim went out to find a crew a permanent one. Tim followed a couple of thoughts, he needed a Weapon handler/armory,Author/Literature Lover,Cute Girl,Car Guy,The couple,Royal Guy and of course the Know It All. He found them in order of course, he found Mary Westchurch in London she was W, he found Rony Lione in a temple in Thailand he was R(note: he had a normal mask when he met Tim) , He met Sam Sinrows in America to be precise Maryland She was S (duhh), Tim later accidentally met Bill when he was trying to steal Tims car, they met god knows whereand from then on Bill was V, (and so on, im too lazy to do the rest, you can see them in the gallery below.). During a few years each member (except Tim) built his/her own family of gangsters,criminals,dirty cops,bribed government agents, and so on, they were all preparing for "The" final battle, the battle that was going to scare police,the maffia and governments into hiding,this battle would decide the ruler of europe,asia,australia and africa. This would be full out war we had the 8 different teams, The kinghts=W Mary, The Roses=S Sam, The Wheelers=V Bill, The Protagonists=R Rony, The Unicorns=T Tim, (He made a faction just for fun XD, but it didnt count), Vagarian Defense Corp=CC CoolCat,The Fiends=A Alex Minos,The Shinigamis=Z Zare Zicklers, and finally United Mages=M Samael Woodburn. After an extra year of preparing a battle ground they all met at a battleground made by Tim, he called it Crampios. The 8 Factions: CC.png|Charlemagne Capone=CC. Founder Of Vagarian Defense Corp. Powers=Semi-Immortality,Enhanced Swordsmanship,Absolute Slicing, Supernatural Intelligence, Vagarian Defense Corp..jpg|The Logo For "Vagarian Defense Corp.". A.jpeg|Alex Minos=A A.K.A Beast!. Founder And Leader Of Vigoor. Powers: Variable Manipulation, Weapon Arsenal, Darkness Manipulation, Supernatural Combat Cool_logo_ideas_wallpaper_free_desktop.jpg|Vigoor Logo. Fun Fact: Vigoor´s Army Is Entirely Made Up Of Clones. Car Guy.jpg|This is Bill, The founder and leader for the "Wheelers". Powers: Immortality, Vechicle Manipulation, Mechanical Intuition, Danger Intuition, 49893c8e755ed0169b96470bee67a466.jpg|Wheelers Logo. 829118-bigthumbnail.jpg|Sam Sinrows=S. Founder And Leader Of The Roses. Powers: Unfettered Body, Vampire Lord Physiology, Magic, Meta Magic, Rule_of_Rose__brush__by_maelstromb.png|The logo for The Roses. All the members are Vampires Armory.jpg|Mary Westchurch=W. Founder And Leader Of "The Knights". Powers: Weapon Creation, Adaptive Regeneration, Enhanced Markmanship, Weapon Profeciency, lgw_logo_by_xdante-d59tc8a.png|The Logo Of "The Knights". Author.png|Rony Lione. He Calls Himself The Author Since His Army Is Called The Protagonists. The Founder And Leader Of "The Protagonists". Powers: Immortality, Power Bestowal, Thorns_Logo_by_thundercake.png|The Logo For "The Protagonists" The Know It All.png|Zare Zicklers=Z.The Founder Of The Shinigamis. Powers:Death Transcendency. Shinigami_Logo_by_Sean_Loco_ODonnell.jpg|The Logo Of The Shinigamis. The Tuth Teller.png|The Founder Of The 8 Foundations. Also He Created The Faction Known As "The Unicorns" awesome_by_mad_jackle-d33602j.jpg|The Logo Of The Unicorns. 565331dz.jpg|Vigoors HQ. epic_sci_fi_art__imaginefx_tutorial__by_moonxels-d4xtmbc.jpg|Vagarian Defense Corp. HQ headquarters_by_pascalcampion-d5rhl91.jpg|"The Unicorns" HQ (It is not bigger on the inside) tumblr_m88y9tadVU1ryntt3o1_500.png|Samael Woodburn=M. The founder and leader of United Mages. Powers:Omni-Magic,Retroactive Immortality,Meta Magic,Homo Magi Physiology magicsymbol09.png|The Logo For "United Mages". Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet